Summer Long Memories
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: A boring camping trip in the woods turns into a wild night party due to the influence of the worlds strongest alcohol. Meanwhile two girls nearby on a hike discover the Bladebreakers and really heat up the scene. (A trouble maker and a good girl). But what happens after the party? A summer drabble series. TysonxOC. KaixOC. (Rating may go up). Mentions of alcohol & bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Long Memories~  
The Field Camping Party.  
(Just Drink!)**

xXx

"Well, this is boring." Tyson complained in a bored tone as he sat around the fire with a bored expression around his pale face; holding out a stick with a marshmellow on_. What is that going to feed?_ – He thought to himself in a huff, regretting this 'adventure.' "Someone do something."

Raising an eyebrow to his rivals complaint, the blue haired Russian then reached into his bag to pull out a brown alcoholic liquid in a sly gesture as he then held it out to the Dragoon holder. "Make yourself useful then." Kai spoke and looked the innocent Japanese male square in the eyes like a man.

"Whiskey?" The world champion blinked. "I've never tried it before."

"Drink it."

The blond haired American then sat back on the tree trunk in shock. "Take it easy on that stuff if you are going to drink it Tyson. Its evil for a hang over." Max advised, watching his friend pull off the lid curiously – Sniffing it and licking the tip.

"Since when do you have whiskey Kai? I thought you liked Vodka?" Rei mumbled and felt his heart sink into his chest. Kai then pulled out a bottle of vodka from his bag too. "I'll just shut up then."

Kai couldn't help but feel amused at Tyson; it was like the lone-wolf had ravaged his innocence to strong alcohol. Yet little did everyone know, this was going to be the start to their camping trip near the lake in the woods. _Who will be in the mood to train? When everyone is hung over from a fun night._

Just Max, Rei and a paralytic pair.

_Oh boy…_

**xXx**

In the distance were two girls who were lost on their hike, the blonde with her brunette best friend. They were trying to find an ancient monument they were on a mission to find for their bitbeasts sake.

"I don't think I can be arsed to continue this anymore." The leaned against a tree to lift up her brown boot (on her feet) to grasp it tightly. It'd gone numb from aching for so long. "Can't we go home?" Aurora asked, ready to sulk to get her way. "Because this is getting ridiculous."

Lowering the map in her hands; Kalia sighed heavily. "I guess you're right. I feel like we've passed this part of the woods a hundred times. We are going in circles aren't we?" The brunette replied and sat down on a tree trunk with her head dwelling into her hands.

Wearing a pair of shorts an American themed t-shirt, the British blonde sat next to the friend who was wearing a similar outfit just a plain white t-shirt. Aurora bit down on her peached lower lip. The sound of the trees rustled within the cool breeze and it was growing weary around these areas.

"If you tell me we are lost when you have a map. I'm going to cry."

The Sapphira beyblader then took a deep breath before gulping harshly. "What if I didn't tell you we aren't lost?" Kalia asked, trying to twist the situation they are in.

"I'm going to jog my jelly ass all the way home."

_"My Dragoon is so bigger than yours!"_

Kalia then burst out laughing and then suddenly paused at the sound of something unfamiliar. "Did you hear that?" She asked in a soft and quiet tone, watching Aurora in the corner of her hazel eye lift up her head.

_ "Fuck you Granger."_

"I think I did." The Flash holder stood up and turned her head into the direction where the sound of the loud males came from. "Lets go check it out. They sound like fun."

"They sound drunk Aurora." Kalia gasped. "Lets do something sensible for once and go home."

A cheeky giggle left the British girls throat. "One of them sounds like someone we recognise."

**xXx**

**A/N:** I know its been a while since I've actually written something, but while sorting the music out on my phone, I couldn't help but come across a song that inspired me to write a comedy little summer series up. Yes these are designed to be short, so don't panic xD

**R&R. Lots of love XOAnn13OX**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing just the plot and the OC (Aurora). The other OC (Kalia) belongs to **MarchellV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Long Memories~  
The Camping In The Woods.  
Meeting Trouble.**

xXx

There was no such thing as the internet or majorly advanced computer graphics in this day – Just the Dreamcast and the Saga Drive. But that didn't mean the beyblade team didn't know how to have fun with nature and other things...

"You really think one day I won't beat you in a match?" Kai snarled, tipsy at this point from his pure Russian vodka. "Then you are nothing but a fool."

Laughing in a cheeky yet innocent manner, the Granger just wrapped his arm around the grouch and held his bottle of whiskey tightly. "See, this is why I love this guy." Tyson added before pulling his famous cheesy grin with his large mouth.

"Uh, Tyson…" Max gulped, knowing this could only go one direction – The wrong direction. The tension in the atmosphere was still friendly and welcoming luckily. "Never under estimate Kai, we all know he has his surprises."

"I don't need your sympathy." Kai placed his hand over the champions mouth to keep him from saying anything to that. "I can defend myself if you must know."

With a twinkle in his tipsy teddy bear brown eyes, Tyson raised an eyebrow before licking the rival's hand over his mouth.

"TYSON!" Kai cringed and immediately removed his hand.

"Yea Max. You're supposed to be my best friend. Not his." The Dragoon holder then pulled his rival even closer to his broad figure. "You know what? Kai is my best friend now."

Rei then chuckled at Max's speechless facial reaction. "This is why you should leave them too it Max. They are both just as bad as eachother." The sober Asian male pointed out and lay down on the grassy patch with his head resting on his arms; looking at the sun setting.

But that suddenly didn't last very long when his view was restricted by the sight of an unfamiliar girls head. "Uh…Well, this is creepy." Aurora blinked looking straight down at the Bladebreaker, before bursting out laughing at Rei's awkward facial reaction.

"Who is that?" Max whispered to Tyson, trying not to take his comments from earlier too much to heart. The American blond knew his best friend was tipsy – So suddenly Tyson felt he was king of the world again. "She looks familiar. But isn't she always with someone?"

"A brunette.." Kai added and leaned over to escape Tyson's strong grip. Yet when he leaned over, he found his missing piece to the puzzle. A brunette girl then peaked her head from behind the broad blonde and smiled in a friendly gesture. "Told you."

Sitting up and laughing faintly at the two girls, the broad Chinese male pulled a warm smile in return. "You girls lost or something?" Rei asked and grabbed hold of his bag to pull out his map he'd packed. _Such a gentlemen…_

"No, we could hear you from the otherside of the forest." Aurora laughed and watched her best friend step out next to her. "You sound like a bunch of hooligans."

"Aurora! And the cock blocker!" The world champion nudged his '_new best friend'_ off him and stood up with his arms out to the girls. "Long time no see! Only I could recognise that brummy accent."

Kalia then burst out laughing. "He is pissed out his face isn't he?" Feeling embarrassed for the over confident Japanese male_. I'm not that much of a cock blocker? Am I? Oops? _– She thought to herself and kept her face innocent looking.

"I'll take it he knows her."

"Oh, he knows everyone when he's drunk." Rei replied back to Max. "Wait, why is this girl known as the cock blocker?"

"Because whenever Kai used to get close to a girl at school, Kalia used to ruin it all. She used to walk past saying he had the shits or something." Tyson answered and went over to the girls to give them an even warmer welcome. "Come sit down girls, have a drink."

Placing a hand over his face to hide his humiliated expression when Max and Rei began to laugh at the facts, the Russian shifted over to let the thin Sapphira holder sit next to him. She used to sit next to him in class due to a seating plan of alphabetical order.

"I didn't expect to see you again." The Bladebreaker leader mumbled and sipped his Russian vodka before passing it over to her. "You'll probably be pleased to know there are no females around me."

"You sound like you missed me." Kalia answered and accepted the glass bottle to take a big sniff of the liquid. "This smells like petrol Kai."

"Then give it back."

"No?" Kalia winked before taking a daring sip of the liquid, feeling it burning the back of her throat and her organs on the way down. "Oh my God…"

The blue haired male then raised an eyebrow at her. Everyone knew Kalia was a good girl, but nobody told him that she could be fun in a small way. That's what he got for being so cold and distant from everyone.

"Since when do you drink whiskey?"

"Since Kai gave it to me. He even brought a bottle of vodka. I get the feeling he was planning on either killing himself from drinking or stealing my drinking virginity."

"I can imagine." Aurora blinked and opened up her bag to pull out her own little cans of beer and coca-cola. She then winked before replying. "Because I was hoping to take that virginity before him. How rude of you Kai."

Tyson then spat out his mouthful of whiskey and felt his heart skip an unhealthy beat. "Whaaaa…." He gasped not believing what he just heard.

Max's blue eyes widened. "I love Fosters!" He gasped. Meanwhile Rei just didn't know where to put his face – Aurora was fuelling this fire in a rebellious manner. No doubt Kalia was never far behind in adding the firewood.

_Suddenly this party got interesting…_

xXx

**A/N:** Thanks for the feedback :D The chapters are slowly getting longer. Hope you all enjoy guys :). I will be accepting OC's for Max & Rei!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Long Memories~  
Camping In The Woods.  
(Drunk Texts).**

**xXx**

_Tipsy from the alcohol_ – Everyone really began to have a great time around the camp fire near their tents sitting on the odd log or two. The atmosphere was great, people who usually wanted to kill eachother were getting on for the first time in a long time since the world championships.

"I got an idea guys." Max announced with his pupils glossing and widening from the drug in the drink. "How about we switch phones and text a random contact on a person's phone?"

"That sounds a bit much." Kai then stretched his left leg out as he then reached his hand into his baggy blue trouser pockets to pull out his top of the ranged new mobile phone. "Give me your phone Rei."

"Why do you want my phone?" The Ex-White Tiger asked curiously with a can of alcohol in his hands and leaned over to his packed bag to pull out his phone. He then watched within the corner of his eye Max switch his phone with Aurora and Tyson switch with Kalia. "Okay fine, but you better not do anything drastic."

Everyone knew Kai drunk was a rare sight to see, but that didn't mean it was a pleasant one, he was a vile and funny trouble maker. No wonder Rei dreaded handing over his phone to the Russian…

Immediately people began to look through their friends phone to choose a specific contact. Suddenly Kalia finally caught the name of someone interesting – _Babe. Who is that!?_

Meanwhile Aurora was having a whale of a time on Max's phone; the blonde girl didn't really didn't know where to put her pale make-uped face. Every other contact was another girls name! But after finally giving up half way down the dictionary, she stopped at a girl's name – Hilary. _Hmm.. _A familiar name that rang a bell to the British girl.

"Okay, now what Max?" Tyson perked up and locked the phone; looking rather amused and pleased with his text he'd sent. "Do we switch back now?"

Max then locked Aurora's phone and smiled. "Uh huh. When you've finished, switch back and in turns, we open the message and read it out loud." The Draciel holder answered and then leaned forward to hand Kalia back her phone and received his own back excitedly.

"I'll go first then." Tyson announced confidently. "Babe, do you work at subway? Because you…"

"You just gave me a footlong." Aurora finished with a cheeky smile on her peached lips. "I got that message."

"NO WAY!" Kalia screeched in shock and burst out laughing. The brunette then turned to look at Tyson. "Aurora is saved under the name 'Babe' on his phone! Why?"

"Because she robbed my phone in class." Tyson bit down on his lower lip anxiously. "I swear!"

"No I never." The broad girl winked confidently. "You are saved on my phone are sexy."

Max then spat out his beer with laughter. They are both just crazy! – But the Bladebreaker then turned his attention to Rei. "Read out yours now Rei." He asked, really proud this idea turned out to be so funny. Even Kai sat there with his crimson eyes widening with what he was hearing.

"Just admit it Tyson, she wants too…" Kai cut off that vulgar and drunken comment to listen to Rei.

Suddenly the Chinese male's pale face went white as a ghost and his caramel coloured eyes looked like they were going to roll out of his head. "Jamila Calderon. I'm sorry I never called you back after seeing you at the local bar. But I was too shy to admit I …..I am not reading that out." Rei gasped in shock at the disgusting language the drunken Hiwatari had used.

"No go on Rei." Tyson giggled.

"Bang her back doors." The Drigger holder lowered his mobile phone and sighed heavily. "She's replied she wants to meet up and discuss the context of that message now. I think Jamila knows it wasn't me."

"Wow. Maybe it could be a fresh start since you and Mariah have went on a break." Max stated and began to open his message that was sent from Aurora to a particular contact on his phone. "AURORA!"

Leaning over to the Hiwatari's phone curiously to see what make and brand it was, Kalia perked up one ear to listen to the slight row between the two blondes. "I get the feeling she's sparked a row with someone." She mumbled, ready to laugh at this.

"Nothing new then." Kai rolled his eyes and took a sip of his vodka once more. "I bet its Hilary."

"Hilary does not have the figure of a 12 year old boy!"

Tyson then swallow his whiskey forcefully and felt his eyes widen. "Please tell me you did not say that Aurora." The world champion commented, not really knowing where to put his face. _Why do those two argue so much!? _

"Pft, good luck Max." Aurora giggled and opened up her message ready to read out. "That's your problem now."

Kai then bit down on his lower lip to hold in the slight chuckle. That was quite nasty yet funny at the same time. "I'll read mine out." The Dranzer holder announced and opened the message Rei had sent too. "I think you are beautiful. Marry me. And that was sent to Ming-Ming. Why do I have that talentless bitches number on my phone – I don't know. Did you put it on there?" The drunk blue haired Russian asked raising an eyebrow at the Asian.

"No, Kenny ran out of credit, so he was using your phone while you were training." Rei laughed faintly. "You did not hear that from me either Kai."

"We'll see." Kai mumbled and deleted the number and message. "Kalia would get upset if she text back a yes."

"She won't be texting you back." The brunette glared and pulled the mobile phone out his hands to place into her bag. The tipsy brunette put her foot down and made the Hiwatari chuckle faintly. "If she does, you won't know about it."

A sigh then left Rei's lips. "I have to go meet Jamila, she's outside the woods on the trail waiting for me and its getting dark. Cannot believe what you've done Kai." He snapped, not really sounding impressed about this situation.

Aurora then raised an eyebrow. "Go without the beer can in your hand Rei. Jeez."

"Yea and try to look sober the best you can." Tyson added making the two alike pair laugh. "Chicks dig that more than drunk men for some reason."

**xXx**

**A/N:** Thank you for the contribution of your OC GracefulAmaryllis! Jamila will appear in the next chapter along with another OC ;). Hope you all enjoyed the chapter (man its long!) and let me know what you think with a review. Lots of love –** XOAnn13OX**

**Disclaimer:** I do now own any OC's in this story apart from Aurora Revlon. MarchellV owns Kalia. GracefulAmaryllis own Jamila! There is a space for someone to claim Max, but there is only a short time I will wait until I update again and probably create an OC :D So hurry hurry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Long Memories;  
Camping In The Woods.  
Kai's Behaviour!**

"Okay Aurora and Kalia need to read out their texts yet." Max announced as Rei disappeared off the scene to go meet Jamila. The blonde American couldn't stop chuckling when he reminded himself of what he text to a friend in her contacts. "This should be funny. Aurora you go first."

The British blonde bit down on her peached lower lip and felt her eyes twinkle from being tipsy. "It can't be any worse than what me and Kai have sent surely. So why not?" Aurora then began to tap her phone several times to find the sent text messages – And there it appeared.

"Read it out then." Kalia encouraged, placing Kai's phone into her back pockets teasingly. She made sure the Russian wasn't going anywhere near his phone to speak to those girls. "I really want to see what Tyson sent on mine."

"If you think that's going to stop me from grabbing my phone, you can think again. I couldn't care if you shoved it up your ass…."

"KAI!" Tyson interrupted and burst out laughing. "You seriously wouldn't want that phone back if she did that. Wow, I think he's really drunk guys."

Max's chuckle grew more violently when she finally read it out to the group. "I am a pornstar on Redtube." Aurora burst out laughing and looked at the Draciel holder with such cheek. It was quite funny and the girl knew her mom wouldn't even bother to even reply that. Aurora just knew it would all come out when she got home and still she was going to blame Max for frapping her phone.

"What's redtube?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a pornography website Kai." Max answered watching the blondes face flare up like a tomato. "Now you're mom is going to google that and never sleep again."

Aurora laughed even harder and felt Tyson pat her back. "You know what, I think you're right." She commented and dug her head into her hands.

"Okay guys. Lets see what Kalia ended up with." Kai smirked, quite impressed with the Tate's perverted comment. "It has to beat the twelve year old boy comment or Tyson has to finish his vodka."

"Wow. I like this new Kai." Max spoke and lit up like a christmas tree. "He's more with it."

"Shut up Max." Kai snarled and leaned over to look at the brunette open her text message. "Is that it?"

"I am having a poo?" Kalia read out, not really knowing where to put her face. Her hazel eyes widened when she realised who he'd sent it to. "And he sent that to my chinese take away."

Max then lay flat down on the ground and wrapped his arms around his hips, dying of laughter. "Oh that's so funny dude!" He couldn't hold it in, he was laughing so hard more tears of joy entered his eyes.

"Wow, you're going to be the gossip of the town for next week." Aurora laughed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Its so unlady like to send to someone."

"I know right. It could be worse though." Kalia mumbled and lowered her phone with humiliation as she read the reply from the company. "I'm glad Tyson took my phone instead of Kai or you."

The world champion took a deep breath to hold in his laughter. "The best bit was, not long after sending that. They asked how it was and if she washed her hands." Tyson added making everyone laugh again.

**xXx**

Standing there at the end of the forest trail with her arms folded, the turquoise coloured hair female fixed her vivid jade green eyes to figure approaching her in the distance. Wearing neon blue cropped top that reveals her toned stomach and belly button piercing, violet coloured shorts and black and white sneakers on her feet – She wasn't afraid to show off her athletic figure that was gifted to her by her multicultural ancestors. Jamaican and Dominican Republic; her coloured skin was so smooth and healthy looking.

"Here he is." She announced, beginning to tap her foot with impatience. "I was just about to ring you."

Witnessing the reaction her reaction to his presence, the dark haired Asian slowly cracked a weak smile, despite that his caramel coloured eyes sparkled from the influence of alcohol. Man it gave him a sense of false confidence that he'd never had around other girls – Now he could understand why Max called every girl beautiful.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Jamila. Its getting dark and I was struggling to find the way here." He mumbled, throwing out the excuse he'd came out with on the way here. It was impossible for him to walk in a straight line; never mind the dirt stains on his white trouser bottoms from falling over. "Perhaps you should come straight to the camp and we can talk on the way."

The tattoo'd beyblader could smell a lie like a fart in a lift, but she wasn't ready to call him that without any proof. Not only that, the Jamaican and Dominican Republic girl didn't come here to argue with him, Rei was too cute! "Okay then. Lets go right now, because I look forward to hearing what you have to say Kon." She insisted and uncrossed her toned arms.

A sigh of relief ran from his dry mouth as he sloppily turned around to face the darkening woods. "Oh by the way, I know you've been drinking. I can smell it on you. Its very unlike you to do that." The tomboy smirked and followed his wonky walk back to the camping spot near the lake.

"Well, I never realised how easy peer pressure was." Rei itched the back of his neck and laughed faintly. "No I'm kidding. Its just a break from training that's all."

"Right. But that's not the reason I am here Rei." Jamila turned the conversation back into her favour. "Why did you send me that revolting text? That's unlike you too."

**xXx**

"Who fancies a skinny dip?" The drunk American raised an eyebrow at his fellow friendly companions around him. "I know you all want to really."

"Who would want to skinny dip with you?" Kai rolled his crimson eyes and tossed his empty vodka bottle carelessly. "You just want to see some virgins naked."

Kalia's eyes widened and Tyson's heart sank into his stomach. "What's wrong with that?" Aurora teased and playfully picked up the Russian's alcohol bottle to smell it. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck raised – Now she had a good idea what a bomb smelt like! This drink was like a death trap.

"Who wants to see Virgins naked?" An unfamiliar voice interrupted on the scene with her hands dug into her shorts pockets. "I'm up for a skinny dip!"

"Erm, is she drunk too?" Tyson pointed at the coloured girl and blinked in shock. "Because going near water whilst drunk isn't the brightest thing in the world babe."

Jamila raised an eyebrow at the champion. "I'm not drunk if you must know. And by the way, I'm not your babe if you haven't got the balls to skinny dip." She grinned and bent down in his face daringly.

"Hey! I got balls!" Tyson gasped in shock. "More than what you have!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Go on then, strip!" He was intrigued by this newbie on the scene. Not only that, she had a great figure too.

"KAI!" Rei and Kalia screeched.

"Don't do it." Rei insisted and placed his hands over Jamila's hands to remove them from unbuttoning her shorts. "Sit down and have a drink like the other pretty girls."

"Drink?" Jamila looked at all the empty cans and bottles. "Why didn't you say so!?"

The brunette then slapped the Russian's leg in a sharp and vicious manner. "Calm yourself before I drag you back to your tent." Kalia promised, not believing what she was hearing from her crush.

"Drag me back? Pft, no need." Kai grinned and crossed his legs. "I'll happily walk for you if you…"

A violent blush filled the tanned girl's face. "You would like that wouldn't you." Kalia mumbled, tempted deep down. But she was too busy saving herself for the right man – AKA a serious boyfriend. And right now, he was neither.

"And Kai shows his drunk colours." Aurora laughed and shifted closer to Max and Tyson. "No wonder you guys never drink together. He wants anything with a pulse and he could latch onto you."

Max burst out laughing again. "No Aurora. Kai is 100% straight. Look at him flirting with the girls. He's a pro." He explained and walked his figures up her toned arm, to only get a slap on his hand too. Not from the British girl, but from her male friend Tyson.

"Go fuck a mermaid." The drunken Granger snapped. "Nobody is touching her.

**xXx**

**A/N:** I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you probably can tell guys, I couldn't stop writing it xD. Its so funny! The story will be over soon after a few more chapters, so keep your eyes peeled and make the most of it. Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX**.

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OC'S APART FROM AURORA. GRACEFULAMARYLLIS OWNS JAMILA. MARCHELLV OWNS KALIA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Long Memories;  
Chapter 5. The Final.  
There's always a spoil sport.**

Disobey what the ex-White Tiger had insisted – the coloured young girl wiped off her clothing and ran into the lake water anyways. She didn't care about anything right now, apart from having fun and that was whole reason she was here.

The temperature of the lake water sent a shiver of pleasure up her toned figure and it felt so refreshing. Jamila then finally looked over shoulder to see the others at the shore and smiled confidently.

"You guys are so missing out now!"

"Oh I bet we are." Kai hiccupped and began to fidget on the log to keep his balance. It seemed the alcohol was getting to his head a little. The bluenette Russian then added, "We all know only an idiot would skinny dip into a lake with us nearby."

Jamila then paused and felt her face fall blank to his response. "Why's that Hiwatari?" She asked, wondering if he was being a party pooper.

Tyson then burst out laughing and struggled to breathe for air because he was laughing so hard. "Because…The pap…Aaha." The words in his blurry mind just couldn't come out his slurred mouth.

Rei then slapped his forehead and Max started to laugh at his drunken best friend (Tyson).

"Whats' the pap?" Jamila blinked and swum around carefree. "Oh I mean it man! You're missing out!"

"What Kai means Jamila, is that the paparazzi will most likely see you. Along with these guys who are drinking." Rei sighed and placed his hands into his pockets. "Are you okay in there? Watch out for some fish."

"Paparazzi?!" Jamila's eyes lit up as she scanned around the pitch black woods, hoping to find someone with a camera aiming their way. "Oh wow!"

Meanwhile, Aurora at this point was beginning to show her true colours after touching the high volume alcohol. The blonde was walking around the group in circles while holding her stomach. Her face had gone white as a ghost and her figure had gone so numb she felt like she was in space.

"I think I'm going to be sick." The light weight announced and finally leaned herself against a tree. "Fuck sake, I knew this was going to happen."

"You so deserve it." Kai smirked at the British girl and he tossed his empty bottle of whiskey carelessly over his shoulder. "This is the life - Just drinking away the pressure of becoming world champion."

Funnily enough, the empty bottle hit the girl who was leaning against the tree. "Urgh you're such a wanker Kai!" Aurora spat and sat down on the forest ground to sooth her bubbling stomach and full throat.

Kalia by now was posing pictures with Max – taking the funniest drunk selfies. Half the time their eyes weren't even looking at the camera or a faint little dribble left one's mouth. The pair was too drunk to even care right now - but in the morning they was going to know about it if the other placed the pictures on a social networking site.

"Okay now, place your two middle fingers over your lips and pretend you're licking."

The tanned brunette then playfully punched the blond American's toned and muscular arm. "That's dirty Max. I can't do that." Kalia giggled and sloppishly placed her two fingers over her mouth.

In her view right now, she was seeing four fingers, not just the two, and it made the girl laugh so much she just wrapped her arms around her figure and lay down effortlessly.

But instead, the girl found herself landing on a familiar figures lap – Kai Hiwatari's. The brunette looked up at the drunk Russian and smiled. There was a sparkle in his heavy crimson eyes as he looked down at the girl.

"Are you going to get off me? Or actually do something down there?"

"She's going to get off you, aren't you Kalia." Tyson interrupted and reached out to firmly grab hold of his female friends arm; raising her to sit up straight. "You don't want to go down there, he's had many."

Aurora then turned around to face the group and laughed at Tyson's comment. "And the world champion hasn't? Come on, everyone must wanna pull you for the fame and money." She called out and leaned her head against the tree.

"That's all a women would want to pull him for Aurora." Kai smirked to only feel his scarf tighten around his neck. "Tyson…No."

"Say it again and I'll throw you in the water with the naked girl." Tyson promised and smirked at the sight of his rival's eyes grow concerned. "What's her name again?"

"Its Jamila." Max answered and lay down on the ground also. "Rei! Go fetch her buddy, a girl must feel vulnerable being naked in the darkness."

The only wise person within the group rolled his caramel eyes at everyone. "Look are at you all! You're supposed to be rolemodels." He then sighed heavily in frustration. "I think its all time you get some sleep because you're making so much noise it will attract unwanted attention." Rei folded his arms firmly and stood with distress.

"That sounds a good idea young man. Everyone! Hold up your hands!"

"Oh fuck off." Kai replied sluggishly and finally lost his balance on the log he was sitting on.

If only the drunk Russian knew who he'd just spoke to.

"We were going to offer to take you all home to avoid the humiliation. But since smart ass over here has insulted us, we are taking you all to a cell at the station." The head police officer growled and watched the teenagers just freeze in shock. "I said now come on, hands up!"

"Kai!" Kalia gasped in shock. "Look what you did!"

"And the naked girl in the water too. Grab her."

Jamila then burst out laughing as she walked out the water to watch the cops just go bright red. "I'm gonna get dressed. Don't worry guys." She spoke sounding tipsy and turned her back to the men to dress herself.

Afterwards though, she also faced the humiliation of a pair of handcuffs around her wrists. _Thank goodness we are all old enough to drink!_ – The coloured girl thought to herself and winked at Rei as she was assisted to the police car.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Aurora gasped as she burped lightly. "I really wanna be sick, so handle me gently or I'll be sick in your nice cars."

"There's always one who can't handle it huh boys?" Another officer laughed to the other. "Looks like we've found it too."

Tyson then laughed with the officers too and sat himself into the car. "Yea, I don't think I can go home in this state. Grandpa would so murder me." He giggled and wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

"Hey, we so have to do that again guys." Max announced sitting next to the world champion. "It was great fun!"

**xXx**

**A/N:** Thanks so much everyone for waiting patiently! I have to end it now though sadly :L I'm kinda gutted that its ended already! But a huge thank you to those who have reviewed in the previous chapter! And thank you to everyone who suggested an OC for the story – So grateful to have your support guys. Lots of love – **XOAnn13OX aka Little. A. Granger.**


End file.
